


chain of command

by luftkommandant



Series: tf self insert fics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autistic Character, Disabled Character, Injury, Nonbinary Character, s3 ep6 chain of command, shameless self insert, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: i wrote this at 4am on a shitty tablet lmaowarning for mentioned religion/praying!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4am on a shitty tablet lmao
> 
> warning for mentioned religion/praying!!

With the predacon hot, no pun intended, on their tails, Wheeljack convinces Miko to climb the cave walls and get to Magnus’ ship. But Coyote shakes and presses into his servo, looking near tears as it realizes it has to stay.

“What are you doing, soldier?” Ultra Magnus barks, looking down at Coyote.

Coyote shakes harder, pulling the neck of its hoodie up over its mouth and staring past Ultra Magnus. “It can't climb. Bad knee,” Wheeljack answers for it, and scoops it up. “Listen, kid, you'll be better off out here than in me. Don't try to get involved. This is too dangerous.” Coyote nods, pulling out a piece of string from its pocket as Wheeljack sets it on a ledge. It looks around for a moment, then darts away, hopefully to some hiding place it's spotted.

They all watch it find a rock that will hopefully hide it from the predacon, and hunker down with the string to stim anxiously with. With Coyote at least somewhat protected, the Wreckers turn back to the cave entrance.

The predacon bursts in, and Coyote holds back a shriek as it curls into a ball and listens to the fight, praying in whispers that they'll get out alive. It knots its string up rapidly, then pulls all the knots out just as fast and starts over. Hearing metal clanging, it rocks on its knees and prays a little faster.

A loud  _ thud _ sounds as Bulkhead and Magnus are thrown by the predacon’s tail, and Coyote jumps. Seconds later, there's a roar from the predacon, and flame scorches the air around it. Coyote fights to keep from panicking, breathing through its hoodie to try to stop an asthma attack.

Heavily sensitive ears pick up the sound of a grenade ticking, and Coyote jumps up to scramble into an indent in the stone wall. It covers its head with its arms, hearing Wheeljack yell its name, and braces for the explosion.

By now, it's somewhat used to the noise, but when rock starts raining down it actually does shriek, pressing further into the indentation and realizing it dropped its string. The simple thought is what makes Coyote full-out panic, and as a piece of rock cuts through its hoodie and leaves a line of blood on its arm it screeches again.

When the rubble stops falling and Coyote finds it's still alive, it opens its eyes.  _ Good thing I didn't wear my glasses _ , it thinks, looking through the dust. Even seeing double, it picks out shapes in the debris. It stays in the indentation, for now, but starts praying again.

With a roar, the predacon bursts free of the fallen rock, and Coyote stays as still as possible as it spots something on the ground and grabs it. The beast finally takes off, and Coyote scrambles out before it's even fully out of the cave.

“Jackie?” it cries, the word coming out sounding more like  _ shackie  _ with how it talks. “Magnus? Bulkhead?” Coyote takes a step out on the ledge, and feels its knee give out as a loud crack echoes through the cavern. It screams again, pain starting at its knee and radiating up its left leg. Coyote falls to the ground, and starts crying in pain and fear as it pulls its leg to its chest.

Squeezing its eyes shut, Coyote hears rocks shifting as the Wreckers push rubble off and stand up. “Coyote?” Wheeljack yells, frantically looking around for a few seconds before spotting the small human. He almost wades through the rock to it, and lets out a loud vent when it looks up. Its face is tear streaked, and it whimpers in pain as it pushes its face back against its knees.

“I hurt my knee again,” it sobs, shaking. Wheeljack watches it for a minute, optics wide, before reaching out and letting Coyote pull itself into his servo.

Bulkhead snaps his helm up, looking through the new hole in the ceiling. “Miko!” He transforms, and speeds out of the cave. Magnus watches him go, and winces as he makes his way over to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack holds Coyote gently, not quite sure what to do. He knows from what Coyote and Raf have told him that Coyote's knee hasn't popped in over a year, and Coyote almost goes into shock whenever it happens.

“We need to catch up to Bulkhead. I'll take the child,” Ultra Magnus orders, stepping closer and taking Coyote from Wheeljack. Coyote whines, sitting up in his palm and wiping its eyes. Magnus sets it down on a rock and transforms. “Get in.” Coyote struggles to its feet, flinching when it puts weight on its knee but limping over to get into Magnus. As soon as it pulls the door closed, Magnus takes off after Bulkhead, with Wheeljack right behind them.

  
  
  


June immediately goes into nurse mode when she sees Coyote unable to walk on its own. Bumblebee picks it up and sets it on the upper level of the hangar, and Jack holds it upright and helps it get to the couch, where it lies down and groans in pain.

“What happened?” June asks, checking Coyote's pulse with a hand on its chest.

“I hurt my knee again. It's fine, I just gotta get my binder off and lie down. This used to happen every few months,” Coyote explains weakly. It sucks anxiously on its fingers for a moment, then wipes tears off its face with a hoodie sleeve. “I need pain pills too, I have the blue ones in my bag for cramps but I take those for my knee sometimes too.”

Looking Coyote in the eyes to see if they can focus, June nods. “Alright. Can you walk if Jack helps you? You can use Fowler's office to change.” Coyote lets Jack pull it up, trying not to put too much weight on its bad leg.

Once it takes off its binder and lies back down on the couch, June checks Coyote for a concussion while it struggles to stay awake. “Alright, you seem fine. When you wake up, I'll look at your knee, okay?” she says slowly, as if talking to a child. Coyote nods again, mostly nonverbal, and covers itself with the ratty blanket on the couch. It falls asleep in minutes, snoring lightly and twitching every few seconds.


End file.
